tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Treasure Hunt Quest/Spoiler
Spoiler The quest appears in your quest log under Tibia Tales. Required Equipment *Rope *Shovel *Fire Bug *Voodoo Doll (From Dworcs) *Crowbar *5,000 gold coins Method You need a Very Old Piece of Paper to start the quest, which is dropped from pirate bosses (except Captain Jones and Dirtbeard) in Pirate Raids in Liberty Bay or spawned on the ground during them. When you have your paper, start with using a Fire Bug on it. It will become another paper which is not blank, but you can't read it yet so let the sorcerer Wyrdin in Edron examine it. After one hour (in real life) he will be done examining it and let you get the result: an Old Pirate Poem which can be taken a few steps near him past a sealed door. Mission 1 You need to figure out what the Old Pirate Poem means. Search in Tiquanda, but don't let yourself be misguided, since there is only one correct carved tree. The correct tree can be found if you go west from the entrance to the Lizards of chor. The blue flag in the picture shows the bridge there and the tree is west of it marked with a red cross. From the tree you have to walk 17 square meters or 34 steps (1 sqm = 2 steps) west and dig with a Shovel. You will get down in a small cave with all kinds of Dworcs. Mission 2 Note: for this mission you need a Voodoo Doll (dropped by Dworc Voodoomasters). You need to break the code to get the correct 4-digit number. Mathematically speaking there are 1296 possibilities, but neither of them will work until you performed a dark voodoo ritual. This ritual is using your Voodoo Doll on a pot in this room. Now look at it: a four-digit number has appeared in the flavortext. You should now walk east, there are 4 dices and you have to roll them using switches to get the code that is shown on the doll. The first number must be the most north dice. If your number is correct you can go into the teleporter and use the dead body, you will find a treasure map part. . You completed the second mission. Mission 3 Note: for this mission you must have access to Nargor. Don´t forget to take the money with you now. Speak with Klaus and tell him about a pirate map you have found. He will sell you another map for 5,000 gold coins and now you can get his logbook that is in a chest after the northern doors. Read it, and ask him about 4 pirate names you have found in his logbook. He will ask you to find to get all 4 pirate treasure maps: 1) The first you already found in the dead body of mission 2. 2) The second you bought from Klaus before he gave you the logbook. 3) The third piece you can find when using the southern part of the boat in the Waterfall Quest area. 4) The last part is at Mac Noodles, a building south of the Dwarven Bridge. To enter there use the crowbar on the left door. When you have all 4 parts, talk with Klaus again. He will put the pieces together and fix it. Now you have to find someone who can read the map for you. Mission 4 For this mission you will need some Cookies and several containers with Rum (buy them in the Liberty bay tavern). You can restart travel back all the time if you run out of stock. Travel with Captain Waverider to Treasure Island. Tell him about the pirate map. He will offer you a passage to Treasure Hunt Island. Upon arriving there you´ll find a passage up (sugar cane fields) and a passage down. Go down. On -1 you will see a [teleport guarded by two pirate statues (marked on the map). You need to activate it to cross the bridge. If you try to enter it you will be rejected. Go southwards and head down to the lowest floor. Here you will find a Snake Head shrine (marked on the map). Now you use one of your containers with rum on it and try to get as quick as possible back to the bridge. There are several ways leading up. Try to find the one that´s fastest for you. If you have been fast enough, you can use the teleport now. Now you find yourself near a ship deck. You must reach the teleporter on the other side without being hurt by the blade and spike traps. Go diagonal to avoid the traps (if you can´t go diagonal use parcels to do it). You can pass the spikes when they went inside the deck. When you are hurt you need to wait some moments till the blood stains vanish to try again. (If you don´t like to have fun, wear an energy ring or cast Magic shield and run through it). After passing the deck you will find yourself in front of a hall with sleeping ghosts. You need to cross the hall without wakening them. If you wake them they will start attacking you and you should try to reach the nearest teleporter to restart. Best method here is to place a gold coin on all safe floorboards to try the right way. If you can´t go diagonal with your keyboard use parcels again. Then you'll need to learn the age of the pirate captain, from two parrots, Polly and Skip. Talk to them and figure out the number. If you figured out the system it is very easy. Talk to both parrots at the same time. Start with telling them the number one. Now take their answers and add the numbers you are told. If one Parrot tells you one and the other 3, the answer is 4. Now to the captains age: When the parrots tell you something like: Polly: Ish number. Skip: ... Skip: ...ONE! it means you got the first digit of the age. Upon being told the number is TWO you know the second digit. Go now and tell the Skeleton Guard your answer to pass the last teleport to the treasure chamber. Inside the chamber you will find the telescope here: The gold ingots are here. Don´t forget to take all gold and the gems as well. Transcripts Wyrdin: Hello, what brings you here? Player: old encrypted text Wyrdin: What have we got here? Ohhh, very interesting. I haven't seen this kind of encryption for a long time. Give me about an hour and I'll have it decrypted for you. Wyrdin: Hello, what brings you here? Player: decryption Wyrdin: Ohh, you again. The text you gave me. It wasn't very hard to decrypt. I put it in the chest over there. Just get it. Player: bye Wyrdin: Good luck on your travels, Player. Mission 3 Klaus: Ho matey! Player: treasure map Klaus: Ohhh, look what we got here! It's been a long long time since I last saw that map. Up for the big treasure, huh? I tell you what ... Klaus: I'm also have a part of that treasure map. Sooooo if you are interested I'll sell it to you for 5000 gold. What d'ya say? Player: yes Klaus: Alright, here you go. See that door behind me? You'll find my old Logbook there. Get it and read it. If you have any questions, just ask me. Player: logbook Klaus: Alright what do you want to know about the story? Player: Nutty Jack Klaus: Errrr.....yes....Nutty Jack, that crazy fish! He was......did I say 'was' I mean IS....errrr...Har har har....a very nice guy. I don't have a clue where he is living at the moment. Player: Rapp Scallion Klaus: He was the worst sailor I have ever met in my whole life. Fortunately, he realised it and traded the sea for the land. Wanted to open up a tavern where you don't have to wait at all. ... Klaus: He bought a house near the dwarf bridge but died before he could open his 'fast booze tavern'. Player: Captain Nathaniel Klaus: Last thing I heared he was in command of a really huge ship. People say it was destroyed in a seafight between Darama and Tiquanda. Maybe you'll find what's left of the ship washed up in one of the smuggler caves in the mountains. Player: bye Klaus: Whenever your throat is dry, you know where to find my tavern. Player: hi Klaus: Ho matey! Player: map Klaus: Not bad matey! You've got all four parts together. I'll stitch them together for you.....here you are. Player: bye Klaus: Whenever your throat is dry, you know where to find my tavern. Mission 4 Player: hi Captain Waverider: Greetings, daring adventurer. If you need a return passage, let me know. Player: map Captain Waverider: This map seems to be very old, not like those fake maps that are all the rage nowadays. I know the spot on the map. It's not far from here. Do you want me to take you there? Player: yes Captain Waverider: And there we go. Player: hi Polly: GRAAAAA! Skip: RAAAAAH! Player: 1''' Polly: Ish shree. Skip: ... Skip: too few! Player: '''2 Skip: ... Polly: Ish two. Skip: ...and shame. Player: 3''' Polly: Ish one. Skip: ... Skip: ...and three. Player: '''4 Polly: Ish number. Skip: ... Skip: ...ONE! Player: 4''' Skip: CAAAW! Polly: CAAAW! Player: '''1 Polly: Ish shix. Skip: ... Skip: ...and one. Player: 7''' Skip: ... Polly: Ish number. ... Skip: ...TWO! ... Polly: Now get losht! CAAAW! Skip: Get lofft! CAAAW! Player: '''hi Skeleton Guard: How old is the Captain, mate? Player: 47 Skeleton Guard: Your answer iiiiiiisss ... Skeleton Guard: RIGHT! Get in, mate!